Timeline of Left-Libertarianism
Major events and developments concerning Left-Libertarianism. Prehistory * 7500BCE: Catal Huyuk forms. * 5500BCE: Cucuteni-Trypillian Civilization forms. * 3300BCE: The Indus River Valley Civilization forms. * 3000BCE: The Minoan Crete Civilization forms. * 594BCE: Ancient Athens creates a polis. 500s * 524: Mazdak is executed for his left-libertarian beliefs. 1100s * 1142: The Haudenosaunee forms. 1300s * 1381: The Great Rising occurs. 1400s * 1419: Taborite Communes form. 1500s * 1521: The German Peasants Uprising occurs. * 1590: Roanoke disappearance occurs. 1800s * 1817: First Seminole War begins. * 1835: Second Seminole War begins. * 1838: The Chartist movement begins. * 1848: Revolutionary wave hits Europe. * 1864: The International Workingmen's Association is founded. * 1871: The Paris Uprising occurs. 1900s * 1903: Strandzha Commune is founded. * 1905: Industrial Workers of the World founded. * 1909: Kibbutz movement begins. 1910s * 1910: CNT founded. * 1911: Lima-Callao general strike occurs. * 1917: Russian Revolution occurs. * 1917: Russian Civil War occurs. * 1918: Free Territory of Ukraine formed. * 1919: The Peruvian General Strike occurs. * 1919: The Seattle Uprising occurs. * 1919: Vaga de La Canadenca occurs. 1920s * 1920: Guangzhou Commune formed. * 1921: Life and Labor Commune formed. * 1929: Shinmin Autonomous Zone formed. 1930s * 1930: Young Negroes' Cooperative League formed. * 1933: Catholic Worker Movement founded. * 1934: Austrian Uprising occurs. * 1934: Asturias Uprising occurs. * 1936: Spanish Civil War begins. * 1936: Spanish Revolution begins. * 1939: Spanish Civil War ends. 1940s * 1943: Maasina Ruru begins. 1960s * 1963: Birmingham Uprising occurs. * 1968: Prague Spring occurs. 1970s * 1971: Freetown Christiania forms. * 1971: Harco Work-In occurs. * 1972: Longo Mai founded. * 1972: Clutha Development Mine Work-In occurs. * 1972: Sydney Opera House Work-In occurs. * 1972: Whyalla Glove Factory Work-In occurs. * 1974: Wyong Plaza Work-In occurs. * 1975: Coal Cliff Work-In occurs. * 1975: Nymboida Mine Work-In occurs. * 1978: Sanyo Television Factory Work-In occurs. * 1979: Union Carbide Work-In occurs. * 1979: FEJUVE forms. 1980s * 1980: Gwangju Uprising occurs. * 1980: Department of Social Security Work-In occurs. * 1981: BC Telephone Work-In occurs. * 1982: MST founded. * 1982: Itoiz Ecovillages founded. * 1983: Zapatista Army of National Liberation forms. * 1987: First Intifada occurs. 1990s * 1994: Zapatista Revolution occurs. * 1994: Chiapas Conflict begins as a result of the Zapatista Revolution. * 1995: Global Ecovillage Network formed. * 1995: Cascadia Free State built. * 1995: Earthhaven is founded. * 1997: Mapuche Uprising begins. * 1999: Water War begins. 2000s 2000s * 2000: Second Intifada occurs. * 2000: Ca Favale founded. * 2001: Black Spring occurs. * 2001: Argentinazo occurs. * 2002: Can Masdeu Uprising occurs. * 2003: Jugoremedija strike begins. * 2003: Really Really Free Market first held. * 2006: Oaxaca Uprising occurs. * 2006: CPE Uprising occurs. * 2008: Greek Uprising occurs. * 2009: Guadelope Uprising occurs. 2010s * 2010: UK Student Uprising occurs. * 2010: Arab Spring begins. * 2010: Tunisian Revolution begins. * 2011: Cherán Revolution occurs. * 2011: Egyptian Revolution begins. * 2011: Chilean Winter begins. * 2011: Occupy begins. * 2012: Quebec Student Uprising * 2012: Free Syria begins. * 2012: Rojava Revolution begins. * 2012: Indignados Uprising begins. * 2013: Gezi Park Uprising occurs. * 2013: Mi'kmaq Uprising occurs. * 2014: Gamonal Uprising occurs. * 2014: Can Vies Uprising occurs. * 2015: PKK Rebellion begins. * 2017: Cote d'Ivoire Mutiny occurs. * 2017: Ixquisis Uprising begins. * 2018: Nicaraguan Uprising begins. * 2018: Armenian Velvet Revolution begins. * 2018: Haitian Uprising begins. * 2018: Yellow Vests Movement begins. * 2019: Raids on Unist'ot'en Camp. * 2019: Matamoros Strike.